


They demand a chef!

by Cornus_florida



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga), 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornus_florida/pseuds/Cornus_florida
Summary: My english translation for my own one-shoot "Kita butuh Koki!". Warning for spoiler chapter 91st and 92nd Dr. STONESelf-assured! It's not merely a translation of one fic with Google translate, I add more words to softens up parts in hope for the story become more enjoyableI'm quite bad at summary, but basically this fic separated to two parts: The crossover story where Science X Cooking at the 'stone age' era, and somewhat Goat's blessed Stollen recipe with credit





	They demand a chef!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaySlver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySlver/gifts).
  * A translation of [Kita butuh koki!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558582) by [Cornus_florida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornus_florida/pseuds/Cornus_florida). 



> Francois as the 'chef that be revived' really make sense, all scenarios in ch 92nd tells beautifully although in rushed pace of typical Dr. STONE pace. So Souma in this fic really just there so us could see what could be happen in Cooking X Science crossover story. Three thousand years apart could make some microorganisms like yeasts mutated, but I hope that isn't the case because the pneumonia that got Lazuli (Ruri) sick is the same with our 'modern Pneumonia'  
> Happy reading, enjoys~

**"We need to wake up a pro chef!"** shouted Senku and Ryusui together. Both of them are the most vocal people that shows they demand a chef to the world!

Senkuu is the man of science, he is the definition of rationality and create everything in mind if he could-although hand skill like craft and cooking definitely not his forte. Ryuusui is the greediest man in this universe, 'though he's not your definition of evil greed-his desire often be the source to people around him to move forward, like their previous attempt to find new food source then found some goats and wheat. The two of them finally harmonized because they could not stand to continue eating 'modern' cuisine with a terrible taste anymore. Modern cuisine that was made by the kingdom of science was ramen and cotton candy, but some candy could not be used as the main food and that ramen that was a prime example of a major failure. The ramen tasted so terrible, it so itchy in the throat and hard to swallow. Indeed, some hand-made noodles made by a scientist like Senku is like eating some rubber rope compared to the results of people who used to cook. So, if Senku tried to remade a ‘modern dish’ from the past- the taste bound to be so bad, like those charcoal bread.

The first attempt to remade bread was a total failure. It looks like a ration which would be the last choice to eat even for the military at the brink of death in a war. The color is a pitch black, although the aroma is pretty good. The consistency of ‘remade bread’ is like a grave rock, but to Kohaku is quite enjoyable ... and well, Chrome enjoyed it so much and exclaimed that is so yummy... Our ‘modern people’, Ukyo-Ryuusui-Senku become so speechless.  

During this time, both the people of Ishigami village and the former Tsukasa kingdom ate what Nature could give. They become a vegetarian by eating all plant-based dishes. They could become a hunter that hunt fish, goats and, if lucky, bears. Or become both as omnivore, but the main rule here is they eat whatever they could get, because no one ever attempt to grow their own food before. They try to change it here with successfully grows wheat. As they finally have unlimited source to make foods with flour, rise a problem.. How they make some refined supply-food that they could eat?

The answer of course to wake up a pro chef. They really need a pair of skillful hand.

Gen is the one that make idea to revive the first seats of the elite 10 in Totsuki, the best cooking academy ever. Surely is must be a piece of cake for The number one chef in cooking academy to cook some bread

As Gen recalled, the first chair was an eccentric person who had high adaptability and flexibility to cook. There’s a rumour that the first could made high level gourmet dish with ordinary ingredients. He certainly understood how to deal with the limitations of this stone age. If he's not mistaken, the name of the top number one is **Yukihira Souma**.

* * *

 

Souma was awakened and woke up with more or less the same attitude as Ryuusui, minus the sign of calling on the butler (Francois) to deliver the replaced money by touching the head band bond on his arm. Souma muttered quietly to himself "Wow,my head band is really my lucky charm. Otherwise, how could it could lasted after thousands of years?"

"Some baking soda, a chemists like you of course can make it right?" Souma asked after being told to make some edible bread. Their biggest failure in attempt to remade bread is to didn't have some components to risen up dough, be the yeasts or baking soda. The baking soda is the safest option here, a chemistry components with sure variable.

"Of course, idiot" said Senkuu with his usual banter. He did not waste any time, immediately pulled Gen to help him mix chemicals to prepare the ingredients needed by Souma, the bicarb. He also told villagers to help prepare tools and other materials to make foods; tell Magma to prepare the stone ovens to be heated; tell Suika and Kohaku and other collect edible ingredients for filling or whatever toppings for Souma creation ...

Baking soda is sodium bicarbonate, or NaHCO3. It's a salt composed of a sodium cation (Na+) and a bicarbonate anion (HCO3-). The natural mineral form is nahcollite. Senku believe he could easily make them from Chrome collection. The material collector should found some of them, or being dissolved in mineral springs ...

"What can I create, in the stone age?" Souma thought. Here things he did in attempt to make bread...

* * *

 

”Add the flour ... Mix it with baking powder and baking soda in a bowl.. Stir well… Make a hole in the middle of the dry material, then pour wet ingredients there.. Warm water and oil there .. little by little ... "murmured Souma.

In a short time, the round bread dough immediately formed in a bowl. then immediately sprinkle flour on the corner of the stone kitchen table evenly.At the top of the flour sprinkle, he puts the dough ball and then gently rubs it in. Soft and chewy dough is formed from Souma’s handiwork, not sticky at all.A elite student from the greatest cooking school is different , with limited ingredients in the 'stone age' he can make bread easily.

"From your ingredients, I feel that we could make veggie pizza!" Souma exclaimed cheerfully

"What... Could you really able to make _pizza_ in this stone age?" Ryusui asked doubtfully but with sparkling eye.

"Hahaha, of course!" yells Souma as he sprinkled more flour once more.

He kneaded continuously until the dough became thick, thus he punch the dough at the table till the dough become like an Italian pizza base. He applied some special olive oil which he made by mixing olive oil with garlic powder and various previous spices. He demonstrated his pro cooking skills with slicing  vegetables and edible mushrooms so fast as thin topping pieces. The mushrooms and vegetables which were usually consumed by the 'stone age' vegetarian community and they was set beautifully on separate trays. He prepared a bread dough on a beautiful and strong wooden pizza spatula, made by our honored master Kaseki. Various vegetable slices and mushrooms are neatly arranged on the pizza dough. He dress the thin pizza base with some slices of vegetables and mushroom as the topping, thus he sets the pizza in a stone oven. 

* * *

 

"Are you sure about this stone oven? I can make an oven that is more modern if there is more time," Senku said while Souma prepare to bake the pizza.

"Pizza is more fragrant and tastier when cooked in a stone oven, 'the traditional one is sometimes better' quoted by my Italian friend," answered Souma with sad face. Made this pizza and quoting his friend made his heart ache. He already miss his friends, hopefully they can all be resurrected from stone. But before they revive the civilization, should'nt them make some solution to fix the god's tongue of Totsuki princess? She won't survive here if she still too picky...

Souma baked pizza for 20 minutes in a high-temperature oven, about twice the temperature needed to boil water. He refused the help of the Science royal thermometer, which had a maximum limit of only 100 C. If the mercury in the thermometer broke, it could poison Souma's dishes. He always make sure the safety of cuisine like his father's teachings. 

Their homemade pizza has become fragrant and spread to the village. Everyone happily ate the pizza happily. Pizza is indeed the heart and life of people, they love to eat it  any time. Just look at the greedy Ryuusui who immediately grabs 2 freshly cooked pizza pans.

Asagiri Gen smiled with a slice of pizza in his hand "Lucky to me.. I chose the kingdom of Science over Tsukasa empire. Now I can enjoy _heaven_ again."

 

                                                                                                                                 E.N.D

 

* * *

 

 

BONUS: Stollen sweet bread recipe with some twist based on chapter 92nd

 

((Francois is really interesting character to have, with nice skills and have some mysterious aura around- Is he or she? A half-blood from french or full french? Doesn’t matter in stone age lol. I believe all mundane things like cooking and cleaning in their voyage wouldn’t be a problem - this easiness It won’t happen if they revive some inflexible chef who in the future will be whining about ingredients or situation they have))

Total time spent: 4 hours 45 minutes-4 hours preparation 45 minutes cooking/ Approximately produce 1.18 inch or 12 servings. If stone age people could make them, why modern people like us couldn’t? (the answer maybe laziness :p huehehe, be united people that love see recipe but didn’t remake)

Recipe source from: https://www.thespruceeats.com/german-christmas-stollen-1446599

 

Ingredients

  * 1 cup/175 grams dark and golden raisins
  * 1/4 cups/50 grams candied lemon peel
  * 1/8 cups/25 grams candied orange peel
  * 2 ounces/50 milliliters dark rum (or 1 miniature bottle)
  * 1 (7-gram) envelope yeast (or 1 (30 gram) cake of yeast)
  * 4 cups flour (bread or all-purpose)
  * 1/2 cup/125 milliliters milk, could use goat’s milk

  * 1/3 cups or 50 grams sugar

  * 1 egg
  * 1/2 vanilla bean (or 1 teaspoon vanilla paste or extract)
  * 2 tablespoons lemon zest (zest from 1 lemon), avoid the white part from lemon zest to avoid bitterness
  * 1/4 teaspoon salt
  * 1/4 teaspoon ground nutmeg
  * 1/4 teaspoon ground cardamom
  * 7/8 cups/200 grams sweet, unsalted butter (14 tablespoons)
  * 2/3 cups/100 grams flour
  * 1/3 cups/50 grams whole almonds (blanched, peeled and chopped)
  * 1/2 cup butter (melted)- they use hand-made goat’s butter
  * 1/2 cup powdered sugar (for dusting)



* * *

 

How to make? (ft. Things that happen in Dr. STONE)

1.Gather the ingredients! Even when you must shake goat milk to make butter!

2.Soak raisins, candied fruits, and almonds in rum (alcohol) overnight, stirring occasional. The goal is to throwing out their moisture and avoid microbes spoilage<br />

3.Dissolve yeast in warm milk and a pinch of sugar. Make sure it’s not chlorinated water and isn't whitened sugar to avoid deaths of yeast.

4.Proof for 10 minutes, or until bubbles form as the sign of yeast activity.

5.Mix flour, egg, yeast mixture, sugar, lemon peel, vanilla and salt with a spoon or in a stand mixer using the dough hook for several minutes. The dough should just come together and not be very smooth yet. Remove from bowl and set aside while you do the next step.

6.Cream the butter and 2/3 cup flour with the nutmeg and cardamom until smooth. They use hand-made goat’s butter! The aroma should be unique~

7.Add the yeast dough back to the bowl and work the dough with a dough hook or by hand until the butter and flour mixture is completely incorporated. This should yield a smooth dough.

8.Let dough rest, covered, for 30 minutes.

9.Turn dough out onto a tabletop or lightly floured board. Knead in fruit and chopped almonds. Make sure all fruits and nuts inside, not in the surface to avoid them being burnt. Let rest for 15 minutes.

10.Return dough to floured board and form into a rectangle with two high sides and a dip in the middle. Fold 1/3 of the dough over to the middle, filling the dip. Pat into a stollen shape. Speed is more needed than strength!

11.Fold a piece of aluminum foil several times on the two long ends to build walls for your stollen, to help hold its shape while baking. You may also use a stollen pan if you have one. Well, Dr. STONE crews didn’t use any cast but the result is quite beautiful nonetheless!

12.Let stollen rise for 30 minutes in a warm place. That step is used to make sure the yeasts do their job. But I have a feeling, could yeast be replaced with baking soda?

13.Preheat oven to 350 F. Dot the top of the stollen with butter, for aroma.

14.Bake loaves for 35 to 45 minutes, or until loaves are golden and done. Cover with foil if it begins to brown too much. The critical point is the first 9 minutes so make sure the heat and pressure is enough like ch 92nd.

15.Brush warm loaf with butter and dust thickly with powdered sugar. Cool on rack. Powdered sugar sure could add sweetness, but I believe is not a must to have. Isn’t their original stollen taste heavenly enough?

16.Wrap tightly in foil and keep in a cool place for 2 to 3 weeks to ripen. So stollen really the best adventurer ration, more tastier when time passed

17.Enjoy! One extra point: Did you know that if Stollen made a few weeks in advance of serving it mellows and softens and is very good? So the hardened texture of Stollen they ate like Madelleine, later become soften and could be on par with heavenly soft-textured madelleine.

**Author's Note:**

> Before quick note, there's a bit info about February 7 Holidays. February 7th is the 38th day of the Gregorian calendar. February 7th also marks National Black HIV/AIDS Awareness Day and National Send a Card to a Friend Day.  
> Happy birthday to me at 7th February! The same as Ai Kago, Inaho from Aldnoah Zero and Hiruma from Eyeshield 21, or there's other? If you know people (both real and fictional) that sharing birthday with me, please tell me ><  
> Hope you enjoyed the ride here, so what in your mind?


End file.
